Rocky and Bullwinkle Meets Casper
A talking moose and his flying squirrel friend are taking a trip to the haunted castle where they meet a friendly ghost who live with his three uncles the Ghostly Trios whose can help them from those two evils spies. Produced by Dreamworks Animation, Classes Media, The Harvey Entertainment Company and Jay Ward Productions Released by Universal Pictures. Plot 60 years since their show’s cancellation in 1946, the Rocky and Bullwinkle show has retired and graduated in California with their new friend Casper the Friendly Ghost. It’s all started when Frostbite Falls, has been destroyed by deforestation, Rocky and Bullwinkle had lost all of their trees of Frostbite Falls forest so they have to find them everywhere in the America immediately. Meanwhile their arch enemies, Fearless Leader Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale have lost power in Pottsylvania in following the end of Cold War. Fearless Leader told Boris and Natasha go to the state of Minnesota and kill Rocky and Bullwinkle immediately. Back at Frostbite Falls, Rocky and Bullwinkle started driving to Washington D.C. as Boris and Natasha followed, they were trying to chase them everywhere (with the song “I Got You Beat”) but Rocky and Bullwinkle started hiding in the car wash. Boris and Natasha had found them in the car wash but they got they’ve captured by the car wash machine. But then, Rocky and Bullwinkle escaped from Boris and Natasha and headed to the spooky forest and then see a haunted castle called “Whipstaff Manor” so they went inside and see something is spooky inside and then they see a little ghost named Casper. Rocky and Bullwinkle are scare of him so they try to go outside but they meet three more ghosts, The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) and they are scary them but Casper told them to stop because Rocky and Bullwinkle are the famous American moose and squirrel what America has been talking about so Casper shows Rocky and Bullwinkle to their room so they’ve can be more comfortable. The next morning, Casper managed to gain Rocky and Bullwinkle‘s trust when he served them breakfast. Then the Ghostly Trios come downstairs and order Casper to give them their meals and he did. Rocky realizes those ghosts food are falling out of the ghosts body so he told Bullwinkle to talk to them alone while he can talk around the castle. After Rocky left Bullwinkle with the Ghostly Trios, they show Bullwinkle how it luckily enough to be a ghost (with the song “Lucky Enough to Be a Ghost”), but Casper told them that‘s far enough to pick on Bullwinkle and they also told to him to go see what the squirrel is up to. As Rocky was walking around in the castle, he accidentally went in the Ghostly Trios bedroom but Casper told him to not to go in because if Casper go in his uncles bedroom, he’ll be grounded for after life and Rocky understands that. Then Casper took Rocky to his bedroom and show him his scrapbook that has the picture of him and lots of his human friends. Rocky didn’t realize that Casper is a friendly ghost. After the whole scrapbook thing, Rocky continued his tour and went all the way upstairs to see of Casper’s old toys and the pictures of his long-lost father and then went downstairs to the library where Bullwinkle is with the Ghostly Trios. Outside of the castle, Boris and Natasha continue to look for Rocky and Bullwinkle as they went inside, Rocky, Bullwinkle and the Ghostly Trios hear the two spies coming in and Rocky and Bullwinkle told the three ghosts that Boris and Natasha were trying to kill them every year so the Trios calls Casper and tell them to hide Rocky and Bullwinkle immediately. So Casper hides Rocky and Bullwinkle to the closet room while The Ghostly Trios scare Boris and Natasha around the house and then all the way outside as Boris and Natasha ran away from Whipstaff Manor. When the close is clear, Rocky and Bullwinkle told Casper everything about Boris and Natasha were trying to kill them every year and they came from Pottsylvania which the country is not friendly at all and it’s charged by Fearless Leader so Casper understand that so he and his uncles can protect Rocky and Bullwinkle as long if Boris and Natasha don’t go near them. Later Boris and Natasha call Fearless Leader and tell him that the ghosts are after them but Fearless Leader didn’t believe them so he will stop Rocky and Bullwinkle. But that didn't work for them because Rocky and Bullwinkle will save the friendly country. Later Boris and Natasha call the CIA headquarters and tell them to get rid of those ghosts at Whipstaff Manor so the CIA came and begin to capture the Ghostly Trios and then they told Rocky and Bullwinkle that their arch enemies are in New York City to taking over America and then the CIA left with the Ghostly Trios so Rocky and Bullwinkle needs Casper‘s help to get away from Boris and Natasha and Casper disguise himself as a blue hooded boy and then the three of them started to head off. As they are riding to New York, Boris and Natasha throw all the bombs and dynamite at them but Rocky and Casper fly Bullwinkle out of the car and then the car got explosives and then they steals Boris and Natasha‘s truck and started driving away from them. Boris and Natasha was wondering that blue hooded boy had a pale face and they have to know what is wrong with that kid. As Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper were driving a truck, it’s ran out of gas and they couldn’t continue driving so they meet two colleges boys, Martian and Lewis whose call the car company take the truck to get some more oil while Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper are given a ride by Martian and Lewis. Boris and Natasha in turn to steal a helicopter to pursue Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper. Then they get to Wossamotta U. and make a large donation to the university in Bullwinkle’s name. In return, the head of the university gives Bullwinkle an honorary “Mooster‘s Degree” and Bullwinkle addresses the student body, whilst Boris attempts to kill him with the CDI from a water tower. Rocky and Casper will have to save Bullwinkle from a water tower. Casper started to scare Boris and Rocky grabbed the weapon from him and then Boris had fall down from the tower. After that, Boris told Natasha that little ghost had scared him off the water tower so he can’t kill Bullwinkle, but Boris and Natasha had realized that blue hoodie kid is a ghost protected moose and squirrel so they can’t kill them so they have to do something to get rid of that ghost so he can’t protect Rocky and Bullwinkle. Martian and Lewis lend the three which Bullwinkle drives to Chicago. Boris and Natasha once again to kill the three, but instead accidentally destroy their helicopter. Meanwhile Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper has meet a 28 year-old woman and a 11 year-old girl and their names are Debbie Maxwell and Katherine Maxwell. Debbie and Katherine told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper that they are step-mother and step-daughter and Katherine‘s father has been captured by three people who came from the other side of the country and taking him to New York City. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper told Debbie and Katherine that they are going to New York City to stop Fearless Leader from taking over the world so Debbie and Katherine joined Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper on a mission as well (with the song “Where Ever You Are”). The five obtain a biplane named Old Jeb and escape Boris and Natasha once again. The duo consider quitting their evil occupations and getting married, but they are interrupted by a call from Fearless Leader. Afraid to admit they have failed, they lie and tell him they have killed Rocky and Bullwinkle. Fearless Leader initiates his plan, brainwashing the entire country. Meanwhile, the plane is unable to carry the weight of all five aboard. Rocky flies Debbie and Casper (who took off of his disguise) flies Katherine to New York City to stop Fearless Leader, but gets captured. Meanwhile, Bullwinkle accidentally flies the plane to Washington D.C., confusing it for New York, and crashes on the White House lawn. To get Bullwinkle to New York in time to stop Fearless Leader, the chief of CIA bring the Ghostly Trios back and scans them and Bullwinkle into the White House‘s computer and emails them to RBTV‘s headquarters, where they interrupts the broadcast and save Rocky, Casper, Debbie and Katherine. Debbie, Katherine, Stretch and Stinkie knocks Boris and Natasha together, Bullwinkle and Fatso throws Fearless Leader to his comrades, and Rocky and Casper ties the three scoundrels together with the cable wires. The heroes are fixing the friendly country for saving the day, as they free Mr. Maxwell, the FBI agents, telling the audience to turn off the TV and vote who they ever they want, arrested Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha, and returning all the trees in Frostbite Falls. As they all got back to Whipstaff Manor with the Maxwells, the day is saved. Thanks to Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Casper because the friendly country is safe, they all started dancing to the Ghostly Trios music as Rocky and Casper skies the words, “The End!” Characters * Rocket “Rocky” J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Fearless Leader Trivia This will be the second Rocky and Bullwinkle Production Released by Universal Studios. Quotes Rocky: You’ve been making friends every year? Casper: Yeah because I’m Casper the Friendly Ghost! Natasha: Did you see that, Boris. Moose and squirrel are being protected by those ghosts. Boris: Hoo-boy! Fearless Leader is not going to like this. Songs 1. “Rocky and Bullwinkle Theme Songs” 2. “I Got You Beat” song by Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha 3. “Lucky Enough to Be a Ghost” song by the Ghostly Trios 4. “Where Ever You Are” song by Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper 5. “Hail Pottsylvania” song by Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha 6. “Casper the Friendly Ghost” Category:Kids Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:DreamWorks shows Category:Television series by Universal